Twilight
Twilight (full name: Twilight Mortem Negative) is Infinity's second Darkus Spatterix, and Demon's little sister. Her Mechtogan is Slyzel. Information Personality History Notable Quotes 'Ability Cards' *'Eternal Night:' Gates are considered useless for the rest of the Brawl, and no automatic wins or loses are allowed. *'Chaotic Flames:' Subtracts 850 Gs from the opponent, then transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Twilight every time they activate an ability. *'Hex:' Non-Darkus abilities can not affect Twilight or her abilities. *'Eternal Witch:' Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Twilight and subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. For Pyrus or Aquos Bakugan the loss is doubled. *'Blackout:' Adds 700 Gs to Twilight, and any opposing abilities that affect other abilities are taken out of the game. *'Pyrus & Darkus:' If both Darkus and Pyrus Bakugan are on the field, the opponent can not subtract Gs from Twilight, and Twilight gains 1000 Gs. Negative effects that are on Twilight before and after this ability was played are put on the opponents instead. *'True Darkus:' Opposing Bakugan that are Darkus may not activate abilities that affect G-Power. *'Demonic Hex:' Play at any time, even if the opponent skipped your turn or prevented you from activating abilities. Transfers 500 Gs from each opponent to Twilight and reflects all abilities played by the opponent's last three turns double the power, no matter the circumstances. *'Dark Side Of The Sun:' Reflects all abilities played by the opponent so far, and the opponent's next six abilities are nulified no matter what. Also adds 900 Gs to Twilight and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. The six nulified abilities can not be used by the opponent, but can be used by Twilight. *'Moon's Power:' Play before you roll. For the rest of the Brawl, my Bakugan activate first no matter what, and gates that are set become mine. *'Corrupted Sun:' Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Twilight, and the opponent can not activate any abilitites or gates until I activate 5 abilities. *'Angel Of Darkness:' Prevents the opponent from affecting Twilight or her abilities with non-Pure Darkus abilities, and opposing abilities that affect other abilities can not be used by the opponent, but can be used by Twilight. *'Triple Doom:' Triples the effects of Twilight's abilities, and halves the effects of oposing Bakugan's abilities. *'Demonic Four:' Splits Twilight into four Spatterixes each with double her current G power. *'Twilight's Wrath:' Any opposing abilities that have anything to do with the number of Bakugan on the field, or Bakugan Attributes are taken out of the game. *'Demonic Finisher:' Reduces non-Pure Darkus Bakugan to 100 Gs. *'Brawl Of Two:' Only Twilight and one other opposing Bakugan are allowed on the field. All other Bakugan or Support pieces are removed, and there Gs before they're removed are doubled and given to Twilight. *'Dark Booster:' Triples the effect of Twilight's next two abilities. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Dark Curse:' Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Twilight and nulifies all of the opponent's abilities no matter what protection the have, and then allows Twilight to use the opponent's abilities. *'Eternal Twilight:' Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Twilight for every ability played so far. Then subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent for every ability they activate after this ability. *'Jinx Of Darkness:' For every 500 Gs each opponent has, one ability from each oponent is removed from game. (Example: 500 Gs=1 ability, 1000 Gs= 2 abilities and so on.) Then, for every 500 Gs Twilight has, 500 Gs is transfered from the opponent to Twilight. *'Black Magic:' Transfers 1000 Gs from each opponent to Twilight. If Twilight is the only Darkus Bakugan on the field, the loss is doubled. Trivia *Twilight used to holds the record for having the most G-power in a brawl, with 2,345,760 Gs. She was beaten by Titan, who reached 4,374,000. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Nonet Bakugan